Ja-ja-jalloween
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic perteneciente al reto especial de Halloween "la fiesta anual de Halloween del Lord" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago


_**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "la fiesta anual de Halloween del Lord" del foro el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

-¿Y ésto que se supone que es, Granger?

-Mira que sois impacientes. Esperad a que nos toque y entonces lo sabréis.

Hermione estaba de los nervios. Había esperado con ansia ese 31 de octubre y por una idea loca de Dumbledore (que ni muerto se estaba quieto) se encontraba en el Londres muggle,haciendo cola en la nueva y asombrosa Casa del Terror, acompañada por un grupo de insoportables magos sangrepura, slytherin para más inri, y sus amigos Luna, Ginny, Harry y Ron.

-¿Cuándo entramos?

-AAAJJ

Ron se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su amiga, que daba verdadero miedo ( y no por su disfraz de muñeca diabólica, que también asustaba). Y es que resultaba intrigante ver cómo pasaban los muggles la noche de Halloween sin magia de por medio.

La cola avanzaba rápidamente, por lo que pronto se encontraron ante un portón enorme resguardado por una reja de aspecto siniestro.

-Anda, Draco, no sabia que tus padres colaboraban con los muggles. Han donado las rejas de vuestra Mansión.

-Vete a la mierda, Blaise.

-Pero es que es igualita...

Draco soltó un gruñido como último aviso. Bastante tenía con estar ahí pringando junto a la sangresucia y sus apéndices, como para tener que aguantar la incontinencia verbal de su amigo. Y si eso no era suficiente, tenían que ir disfrazados.

-¿Y qué demonios se supone que soy yo?

Hermione soltó una risita ante la pregunta al aire del Príncipe de las serpientes. Tenía que reconocer que el jodio estaba supersexy así caracterizado.

-Vas del Vampiro protagonista de Crepúsculo, Malfoy.

-Y yo que creía que iba de hada... - Soltó Luna inocentemente. Un coro de toses y resoplidos ahogó la carcajada general contenida.

-Los vampiros no brillan, Granger.

-Los de estos libros si, Nott.

Decidió no hacer caso al acalorado debate de si los vampiros brillaban como una bola de discoteca o si eran seres sombríos y tenebrosos. Sólo tenían a cuatro personas por delante antes de acceder a la atracción. Había leído que estaba tan bien ambientada, que algunas personas habían necesitado atención médica por el miedo y la tensión.

-No creo que esto haya sido buena idea, Herms. Ninguno de estos tiene idea de las pelis de terror muggles.

-Idea de Dumbledore, Harry. Créeme cuando te digo que ni remotamente había planeado pasar esta noche con ellos. Pero ya no hay remedio.

-Esto va a ser un desastre. Te lo aseguro.

Iba a reprocharle su mal fario cuando llegó su turno. Las verjas se abrieron con un chirrido que les puso la piel de gallina. Entraron en lo que parecía ser el hall de una antigua casa colonial. Apenas había luz y el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Los magos adolescentes guardaron silencio inmediatamente, curiosos por ver qué pasaría. Una figura encapuchada apareció flotando a unos metros del suelo.

-Joder. Los muggles tienen dementores -susurró Ginny.

-Shhhh. No es un dementor -siseo Hermione. No habían empezado y ya tenía ganas de Matarlos. A todos. Menos a Harry, que se escondía entre Ron y Nott.

- _Bienvenidos a la antesala del miedo y el terror. Aquí comienza vuestro viaje a las entrañas del infierno. Saboreareis el miedo y el terror. Y suplicareis pir vuestras almas... Y por vuestras vidas..._

-Este debe ser amigo de tu tía Bella, Draco. Es igual de simpático.

-¿Quieres dejar en paz a mi familia, Blaise? ¡Ten cuidado, Granger!

Hermione había cogido a Draco del brazo y tiraba de él hacía la siguiente habitación. Nada más entrar identificó la película allí recreada: La matanza de Texas. A su lado Draco bizqueaba mientras procesaba lo que allí había.

-Jo-der. ¿Qué mierda es esto, Herms? -Ron tenía la misma cara de Malfoy. Y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que ante ellos estaba plasmada una de las peores escenas de la peli, con las víctimas colgando de ganchos de carnicero y varios trozos esparcidos por mesas y suelo. Hermione echó un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros. Había expresiones para todos lis gustos, excepto miedo. Iba a hacer un comentario a modo de explicación cuando Leartheface apareció de sopetón agitando su motosierra como un loco. Y como locos gritaron y corrieron todos hacía la siguiente puerta, mientras Hermione sentía cómo Draco espachurraba su mano mientras era el primero en cruzar la puerta y se paraba en seco.

-Grangeeer...

No contestó, ocupada procesando el nuevo escenario y las posibles reacciones de sus compañeros ante ello.

-¿Qué diantres le pasa a esa pobre? Tiene pinta de haberse tragado una bolsa entera de grajeas sabor vómito.

La voz de Blaise rompió el silencio que se habia apoderado de todos al encontrarse de lleno con la niña del Exorcista en pleno apogeo de convulsiones y gritos.

-Se supone que está poseída, Zabinni.

-¿Por quién, Granger? No, no me lo digas. Está poseída por la tía de Draco.

-¿Por qué tienes que mentar a mi tía cada dos por tres?

-Es que hace lo mismo que ella cuando se llevaba un disgusto, Drake...

Hermione ahogó una carcajada. Ella había ido allí con la intención de pasar un buen rato sintiendo miedo con cosas bobas. Pero estaba resultando hilarante gracias a los comentarios de Blaise. Tiró de un enfunfurruñado Draco y buscó la siguiente puerta, mientras a sus espaldas seguía el debate sobre quién poseía a la niña.

-No digad nada, Granger. Estamos en la casa de la Comadreja.

-¡TE HE OIDO, HURON DE MIERDA!

-Esa era la intención, Weasley.

Aquel lugar era fácilmente reconocible. El Motel Bates. La ducha con el cadáver acuchillado, la mecedora con el esqueleto... Inconfundible.

-NI una palabra, Blaise. Esa de la mecedora no es mi tía. -rezongó Draco, anticipándose a cualquier comentario. Blaise iba a protestar cuando un tío salió de golpe, cuchillo en ristre y acompañado por una musiquilla chillona y cargante.

-¡AHHHH!

Harry tomó la delantera, pasando a todos, blanco como la cal, y cruzó a la siguiente sala, donde redobló la intensidad de sus gritos. Los demás lo siguieron casi a igual velocidad. Para toparse con un pasillo larguísimo, decorado de manera hortera y con dos niñas idénticas al fondo, mirándolos fijamente. Hermione se pegó a Draco instintivamente. De siempre había odiado el Resplandor. Y ahí estaba, una de las escenas que más yuyu le daba.

-Creo que Potter se ha desmayado.

Todos fijaron la vista en un inerte Harry, alegremente desmayado a los pies de las gemelas siniestras. Theo sacó la varita disimuladamente y susurró un enervate. Harry abrió lis ojos de golpe, miró a las gemelas y salió corriendo. Otra vez.

-Y ahí va el orgullo del Mundo Mágico. -Ginny estaba avergonzada de su novio. ¿Qué problema tenía con las niñas? Según pasaban junto a ellas, la luz cambió y ambas niñas desaparecieron, dando lugar a sus homónimas cubiertas de sangre y con pinta de llevar una temporadita muertas.

No necesitaron más. Cogiendo ejemplo de Harry salieron escopetados. Para entrar de lleno en un cementerio cubierto por la bruma.

-¿Quién tiene un cementerio dentro de casa?

-No es de verdad, Luna. -Hermione observó el decorado. Ahí había varias posibilidades, dada la cantidad de películas ambientadas en cementerios. Y de Harry ni la sombra.

-Ese es el primo pobre de la Señora Norris fijo. Pobrecillo.

Theo señalaba un animatronix bastante cutre de un gato, acompañado por otro que representaba a un niño pequeño armado con un bisturí. La carcajada fue general. Hermione se inclinó sobre una de las lápidas de corcho y se golpeó repetidas veces en la cabeza.

-Así te vas a cargar tu única neurona funcional, Granger.

-Esto es un desastre, Malfoy. Deberíamos estar aterrorizados, no carcajeandonos.

-Es que ese gato da de todo menos miedo. Reconocelo.

-No, si tienes razón. Pero yo...

-Querías sentir un miedo sano, un miedo que te hiciera sentir la adrenalina a toda leche por tus venas. No ese miedo que sentimos mientras Voldy estuvo vivo.

Hermione se sintió reconfontada, pues tenía razón. Un grito lejano les sobresaltó a todos. Se habían olvidado de Harry. Corrieron a través de las lápidas buscando la siguiente sala. La encontraron semiescondida tras una cruz de cartón piedra. Cruzaron y se dieron de morros con Freddie Crueger, agitando sus cuchillas y riendo como un maniático.

-¿El peluquero de Bellatrix, Drake?

-Puede ser, Blaise.

Ignoraron al pobre actor y siguieron adelante, guiados por los alaridos casi agónicos de Harry. Cruzaron tres salas más que Hermione creyó identificar como Dracula, El Hombre Lobo y la Momia. Y cuando pararon a coger aire, se quedaron helados. Una calle sombría, una mujer en el suelo destripada y un hombre vestido con una capa que limpiaba una cuchilla.

-A este lo conozco. Jack el Destripador -Draco sonreía con orgullo. Por fin algo que entendía en aquel lugar de locos.

-¿Conoces la historia?

-Granger, ese tío fue uno de los magos mas sanguinarios de la historia. ¿Por qué crees que nunca lo pillaron?

No dijo nada, demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo. Se dejó llevar por Malfoy en su búsqueda de Harry.

\- Granger. ¿Hay acromantulas en tu mundo?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial. Lo decía por eso de ahí.

Ante ellos se extendían innumerables telarañas, acompañadas por sus respectivas habitantes. Tras ellos, un gemido lastimero se elevó en el silencio.

-¡Ronald!

El grito de Ginny los asustó a todos. Ron, al ver cientos de arañas y tener que pasar entre ellas, decidió que era mucho más divertido desmayarse. Y sus compañeros decidieron dejarlo allí, disfrutando de su inconsciencia, mientras seguían su camino..

-¿Estará a salvo ahí?

-No son arañas de verdad, Parkinson. Son... Como muñecos animados por magia, pero sin magia.

-Si tú lo dices, Granger...

Decidió no contestar. Por lo que recordaba de la publicidad leída les quedaban tres salas más antes del apoteosico final. Rezando para que Harry hubiese decidido quedarse quieto, siguieron avanzando, dejando a Ron atrás.

La siguiente recreación estaba ambientada en un aquelarre con sacrificios incluidos. Los comebtarios jocosos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Blaise.

-Amigas de tu tía, Draco. Ahora sabemos qué hacía en su tiempo libre.

-De verdad, Blaise, estoy empezando a pensar que a ti te ponia mi tía.

-¿Tú has visto la que tienen ahí montada? Pues atrévete a negarme que eso no es tipical Bellatrix.

-Lo que tú digas, Blaise.

Hermione sintió pena por Draco. Debía ser agotador lidiar con alguien de mente tan hiperactiva como la de Blaise. Pasaron rápidamente en un intento de ahorrar a Draco una nueva discusión sobre las actividades extracurriculares de su tía. Entraron en una habitación extraña, adornada con diferentes figuras inanimadas que repasaban la historia de los mayores asesinos y genocidas muggles. Un extraño silencio acompañó a los chicos mientras iban leyendo los carteles informativos. La voz de Theo sonó rota al hablar.

-¿Esto es real, Granger?

-Si, Theo. Por desgracia lo es. Por eso da tanto miedo.

-Porque demuestra que los monstruos son reales.

Pansy había dado en el clavo. Se apresuraron a salir de allí, demasiado impresionados.

-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que llevamos un rato sin oír a San Potter? -Señaló Blaise. Hermione se sintió una pésima amiga. Se había olvidado por completo de Harry.

-Solo nos queda la siguiente sala. Y luego el final. No tengo ni idea de lo que veremos, pero ten por seguro que no será nada relacionado con la tía de Draco, Blaise.

-Si yo no he dicho nada...

-Por si acaso -gritaron todos.

La última sala era una recreación de la película Amanecer de los Zombies. Como una veintena de zombies, más o menos descompuestos, pululaban por la recreación de una calle. Los gemidos, la sangre y los gritos enlatados le daban un ambiente muy gore a la sala. Los sangrepura se quedaron estáticos, alucinando en colores. Algo habían oído sobre aquellas criaturas, pero no era lo mismo oírlo que verlo.

-Tenemos que destrozarles el cerebro, ¿verdad, Granger?

-No son reales, Blaise. Sólo son personas disfrazadas interpretando un papel.

-¿Entonces no puedo...?

-No, Blaise.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-Ni siquiera eso, Blaise.

-Casi prefiero que hagas comentarios sobre mi tía, Bobo.

-Muchad graciad pid edpedadme, capullod.

-¿Por qué Weasley habla así?

-Podque me he moddido la dengua al dedpedtadme y vedme dodeado de adañas, Blaide.

-¡Que diver! Yo también quiero hablar así. Hoda, Weadley.

-¿Es siempre asi? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Defecto de fabrica. Pero te acabas acostumbrado.

-¿Dónde edta Haddy?

-No lo dabemod, Weadley. Lo perdimod ¿decueddad?

-Vete a la miedda, Zabinni.

Hermione los dejo por imposible. Aun agarrada a la mano de Draco cruzaron la sala, esquivando zombies e intentando no ser zarandeada en exceso. Cuando llegaron a la última puerta, sintió un nudo en el estomago. Aquello estaba resultando muy divertido de una manera extraña y bizarra. Y cosa rara, lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que nos espera en la última sala?

-No, Malfoy. Pero a estas alturas me espero cualquier cosa

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a Harry embelesado ante un Alien tamaño real, sin importarle estar quedando cubierto de babas y otros fluidos no identificados. Completaba la escena un pobre actor que se esforzaba en vano por llamar la atención mientras recreaba la escena en la que un bebé alien sale de su cuerpo, destrozandolo.

-¡Ala como mola el bicho!

Y allí iba de nuevo el huracán Zabinni. Blaise se colocó junto a Harry y, mientras se llenaba de babas, preguntó.

-¿Qué es esto que estamos mirando?

-Es Alien, el mayor depredador del universo.

-Me encanta.

-Siiiii.

Draco no sabia donde meterse mientras presenciaba aquella conversación de besugos. Puede que el bicho fuese impresionante. Pero llegar al punto de babear literalmente por algo que no era real...

-Esperemos que estos dos no procreen nunca. El mundo no está preparado aun.

-Te doy toda la razón, Nott - Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con el Sly. Se acercó a Harry y tiro de él para separarlo del Alien.

-Venga Harry, que tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Solo un ratito más, porfa.

-Tenemos que volver al colegio Harry...

-Pero es Alien...

-Como si es la mismísima Morgana reencarnada, Potter. -Draco jamás había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como en ese instante.- Si tanto te gusta, saca la varita, reducelo y te lo llevas. Pero deja de idolatrarlo que se lo estas pegando a Blaise.

-¡POD MEDLIN! A EDE MUGGLE LE EDTA ZALIENDO UNA GAMBA GIGANTE DEL PEDCHO.

Ron acababa de entrar y corría hacía el actor del Alien bebé, seguido por Pansy y Luna.

-No es una gamba, Ron. Simplemente es un muñeco de goma y ese muggle es un actor. No es real.

El trío de salvamento freno en seco, varita en mano y mirando con desconfianza al pequeño alien, que gruñia.

-Edo Ed una gamba. Di zabre yo lo que Ed una gamba y lo que no.

Hermione ya ni contestó. Agarró a Harry del pescuezo mientras lo arrastraba hacía la salida. Ron había logrado hacerse con el alien bebé y corria hacía la salida perseguido por el actor, que a su vez era asediado por Theo y Luna, que intentaban curarlo.

Una vez fuera, el propietario de la atracción se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione soltó a Harry de golpe y se medio parapeto tras Draco.

-No quiero volver a veros en mi atracción lo que os queda de vida. He recibido decenas de quejas, habéis agredido a un empleado. Uno de vosotros ha destrozado la sala de las arañas (ahí se giraron todos hacía Ron, que estaba ensimismado estudiando su "gamba") y no puedo pediros una compensación porque tengo el presentimiento de que me va a salir más caro que si os dejo iros de rositas.

-No se preocupe que jamás volverá a verlos.

La fria voz de Snape les dejo congelados. Uno a uno fueron girandose para quedar cara a cara con su director.

-¿Va a castigarnos?

-¿Por seguir una de las locuras de Dumbledore? No, señorita Granger. Bastante castigo han tenido con esta experiencia.

-¡Hemos visto a las amigas de la tía de Draco! Y también hemos visto como una gamba gigante salia de dentro de un muggle. Y Ali me ha llenado de babas y mocos extraterrestres igual que a Potter. Y Draco se ha enfadado porque...

-¿Le han dado cafeína al señor Zabinni?

-No, director Snape -Hermione miró con temor al hombre, que observaba al hiperactivo slytherin como calibrando si lanzarle un petrificus, un desmaius o un Avada directamente

-Merlín bendito. Va a ser un viajecito de lo más entretenido.

-Pued yo no le veo la graddia.

-¿Tan mal le dan de comer en su casa que ya está considerando comerse a si mismo, señor Weasley ?

-A mi me dan muy bien de comed en mi cadda. No zoy un muedto de hambre. Ademad tengo edta gamba gigante, pod di me da el hambde dentdo de un dato.

Snape lo ignoró en aras de su paz mental y empezó a caminar hacia la zoba habilitada para la aparición. En cuanto llegasen al collegio iba a tener una charla muy seria y muy, muy larga con el retrato de Dumbledore. A ver si asi le convencia para que dejase sus ideas locas y aceptara de una buena vez el echo de estar muerto. Y si se aburría siendo un retrato, que se buscade un hobbie que no implicara a los pobres e indefensos alumnos.

-Director Snape.

-Que quiere ahora, Zabinni.

-Usted conoció a la tía de Draco muy bien, ¿verdad?

-¡BLAISEEEEEE -Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y salió escopetado detrás de su amigo, dispuesto a quitarle aquella extraña obsesión con su tía que había desarrollado tan repentinamente.

Snape se quedó con la duda. ¿Qué demonios querría saber un niño sobre la loca de Bellatrix? Aunque tratándose de Blaise Zabinni habría que pensar en cualquier barbaridad y jamás estaría muy desencaminado. No pudo evitar suspirar, resignado a convivir el resto de su vida con magos algo tocados del ala (independientemente de si estaban vivos o muertos)

-Lo dicho, va a ser un regreso muy, muy, muy largo. Y pesado.


End file.
